Recent development in biotechnology has made it routine to carry out artificial insemination and tissue engineering clinically. On such a site, it is preferable to identify so-called “lively” cells rapidly and efficiently. Typically, such identification is conducted by an observer who sees captured or measured results of cells with a naked eye and selects those exhibiting a greater number of vibrations per unit time, for example, as “lively” cells.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of devices for an observer to view cells and identify them. In Patent Literature 1, vibration signals of cells are subjected to frequency conversion by a spectrum analyzer or the like, and its results are displayed on an oscilloscope. Therefore, the observer using the device described in Patent Literature 1 can identify so-called “lively” cells by seeing the output screen of the oscilloscope.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Translated International Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-504055